1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvement of physical fitness and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of exercises with a variety of levels of assistance and/or resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of exercise apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,227; U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,448; U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,071; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,966.